1 pourcent de toi
by UneFilleAccroc
Summary: A son réveil dans une sorte de parking souterrain, avec 99% de sa mémoire effacé,la seule chose que Psi, humain améliorer se souvient, c'est de "Clara". Mais qu'est-ce-qu'une "Clara"? Et pourquoi dès qu'il ferme les yeux,il voit des cybermans ? Une fiction Spara ( Spi Clara)


_**Note de ma part:Je ne possède ni les caractères n l'histoire originale. **_

_**L'idée de la fan-fic m'est venue quand je regardais l'episode du braquage de l banque et que j'ai remarquer une sorte de complicité entre Clara &Psi**_

Un choc électrique le réveilla en sursaut. Il posa instinctivement sa main contre le côté droit de sa tête et il vérifia sa carte mémoire. «99% supprimée» Il la remit a son emplacement, furieux de ne plus se souvenir de rien d'autre que ce stupide mot qui résonnait dans sa tête «Clara». Qu'est-ce-que c'est que Clara exactement ? Une organisation secrète? Un nouveau virus? Une nouvelle arme? Une association caritative pour sauver des chiots? Ou pire,une personne? C'était pire car s'il avait effacé tout ce qui avait du sens pour lui, sa famille, ses souvenirs, pourquoi se souviendrait-il d'elle ou de lui? Peut-être que c'était une menace à supprimer? Ou une personne qui avait déjà essayer de le supprimer avant. Trop de questions lui venaient d'un coup et son cerveau avait dû mal à les assimilées, mais il ne pouvait pas toutes les ignorées. Il se leva en dépit de ses muscles qui étaient ankylosés par le manque d'activité physique, puis essaya de localiser l'endroit où il était. C'était la première chose qu'il devait faire. A première vue, ça ressemblait à une sorte de garage sous-terrain vide ou un de ces entrepôts secrets; un grand espace vide,aucunes fenêtres,des murs de briques ou de béton et deux uniques sorties de secours aux deux extrêmes de l'étage du bâtiment. Il passa ses mains sur son front pour éponger les quelques gouttes de sueur dût au stress qui perlaient, puis il se massa la nuque avec nervosité. Ainsi, il remarqua le bracelet de papier qui encerclait son poignet «Psi, humain amélioré, CT0001 » Donc il s'appelait Psi. Bon début,mais loin d'être suffisant. Psi marcha prudemment vers la sortie de secours, attentif au moindre bruit. Il poussa la porte avec difficulté, les gongs étant rouillés avec le temps et la pluie. Une bouffé d'air frais lui sauta au visage et la lumière du dehors l'éblouit momentanément. Quand il y fût mieux habitué, il déboula en pleine milieu d'une route. Bizarre. Un coup de klaxon strident le fit se retourner. Un bus rouge à étage fonçait droit sur lui. Ses jambes pensèrent plus vite que son cerveau et il plongea vers le trottoir le plus proche. Il tourna sa tête vers la porte par laquelle il était sortit et il en resta bouché-bée; la porte...Elle avait disparue. Comment une porte peut-elle disparaître? Ce n'était pas rationnel. Sa mémoire était peut-être partie mais il savait toujours distingué le réel de l'irréelle. Il se mit debout avec difficulté, puis il se mit à réfléchir sur ce qu'il devait faire et sur qui accepterait de l'aider sans le penser fou. Son regard s'arrêta sur une cabine téléphonique bleue «Police public call Box»qui lui rappela vaguement quelque chose. Il se précipita dedans; après tout, il n'avait rien à y perdre. Il décrocha le téléphone bleu,l'unique objet qui meublait cette minuscule cabine, et le porta à son oreille. Il attendit en silence, sans trop savoir quoi,avant de se rendre compte qu'il était celui qui devait composer un numéro. Mais il avait oublié tous les numéros qu'il pouvait voir connus avant aujourd'hui. Il remis le téléphone en soupirant, sortit de la cabine et se laissa lentement glisser contre la porte en bois bleu. Il pria mentalement pour qu'on lui apporte de l'aide rien qu'un signe…

Une petite fille passa devant lui tenant la main de sa maman, riant aux éclats. Ce rire lui remémora le rire d'une femme, semblable. Dans ses souvenirs flous, elle avait des cheveux bruns mi-longs qui flottaient par dessus ces épaules. La raison? Elle courait. Il se cogna l'arrière du crâne plusieurs fois contre la porte. Pourquoi ça lui arrivait à lui? Pourquoi? Stupide carte mémoire.

-Humain...

Psi tombe à la renverse quand la porte de la cabine téléphonique s'ouvrit.

-Ne vous avisez même pas de rayer mon Tardis!

-Co-Comment avez vous fait pour rentrer là-dedans?

Un homme à l'air plutôt âge se dressais au-dessus de lui. Comme il était toujours allongé, sa tête lui sembla encore plus bizarre vu à l'envers, et pointant sur lui son petit tournevis.

-Je suis le docteur!

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un docteur…

L'étrange «docteur» se redressa étonné, pendant qu'il l'analysait avec son tournevis.

-Et bien? N'allez-vous donc pas me demandez?

-Vous êtes fous n'est-ce-pas? Psi dit pris de court.

-Cela dépend à qui vous le demandez.

-Je...Qu'importe. Mais docteur en quoi de toute façon?

Il sourit; c'était suffisamment proche du «Docteur qui?» habituellement pour que ça le fasse sourire. Puis il examina plus attentivement le visage de l'homme qui lui semblait de plus en plus familier. Il consulta son tournevis «humain améliorer».

-psi?

-Comment vous connaissez mon nom?

-Sérieusement?

Le docteur réfléchit pendant quelque instant.

-Tu ferais mieux de rentrer dans cette boîte…

_**A suivre...**_


End file.
